fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Alietta/Queen Ali's Handsome Little Liars Reviews (Season 1)
Hello everyone. I have decided to start reviewing all of the fanfictions, with my opinions, on this wiki. First, I will start with Handsome Little Liars (Season 1) since I have told Jay that I will start reading them for forever. I will review each episode after I have read it and post it on this blog post. Let the fun begin! NOTE: Please take notice that I do not know anything that happens and I would NOT like it being spoiled for me. Thank you. The Night in Question (Prelude) *Started reading: 31/08/15 *Finished reading: 31/08/15 I started reading the character descriptions. The two characters that stand out to me are Hanson and Bradley. Since I don't know anything about the series yet, I would say these two are my pre-series favourites. Firstly, Hanson is different from the rest of the characters. I like different. He could end up being my favourite. Secondly, Bradley. He seems the most interesting. The way Jay said "he is far from innocent" makes him sound mysterious. HERE WE GO! So, the scene begins with none other than the devil himself...ALCOHOL�� I already know this is not going to end well. Okay...I have a feeling Charlie is sort of scared of Bradley. I am picturing Bradley as the male version of Alison DiLaurentis�� Poor Charlie, I feel bad for him. Good on Sam for sticking up for Charlie, I'm glad he called both Randy and Bradley assholes because that is exactly how I picture them both at the moment. I'm glad we have a character sticking up for a friend. That is true friendship. And now they have Sam and Charlie's phones...they're becoming more unlikeable to me. Seriously, why are Sam and Charlie friends with these guys?? Charlie is gay. I was actually expecting Hanson to be the gay one if there was going to be a gay character included. Bradley is scared of something...I wonder what? Why do I have a feeling he and Hanson don't get along. Hanson hasn't been introduced properly yet...I'm just guessing here. And then Hanson enters! I wonder if he was really with this Brie person. Who knows? Bradley is definitely scared of something. I think someone is after him and has threatened to hurt his friends, that's why Bradley is so worried that Sam and Charlie are not downstairs. Bradley is also appearing to be the clear controller of the group. The king. The one giving orders. I don't believe it is his sister on the phone. I have a feeling it is someone else. Sam and Charlie scenes. My two favourites at the moment. I love how Sam knows that Bradley is a jerk, because he is from what I have seen. Then the scene gets creepy...and I wasn't expecting it to be Hanson and Randy to be jumping out of the bushes. I actually thought it was someone watching them and they would run inside...but the topic soon switches to Vodka shots. OKAY, I admit me and Vodka do not go well together. So lesson number one....never drink too much Vodka. Oh no...this is going to end bad. Sam's parents don't even know he drinks...SOMEONE PLANTED THIS ON PURPOSE HANSON! And then they all drink and drop like flies. Someone definitely did something to those drinks...mark my words! Cars slamming...I sense Bradley is in danger. Then they all wake up and Bradley is gone. The muddy shoes are there and his phone and then BOOM the episode ends. I loved the prelude. I definitely want to read and and I can't wait to see the mystery unfold. I was gripped the whole way through. Well done, Jay. *Favourite Liar: Sam. I root for people who can stand up to bullies and support their friends. *Least Favourite Liar: Randy. He is a jerk, along with Bradley. However, Bradley seems more interesting which is why I didn't give him the least favourite title. *Best Bit: For me, I really enjoyed the vodka shot scene and them all falling. This is where the mystery begins. The car slamming adds more mystery and I really enjoyed that scene. I also enjoyed the ending scene. *What I want to see in the first episode: I would like to maybe learn a bit more about the Liar's personal lives' and relationships but also they personal connection they all had with Bradley separately. *Who I want to see interact: I'd say Sam and Charlie. I liked their scenes in this episode and I think their friendship is a strong one. Hoping it is still there after the time jump! *Rating out of 10: 9/10 They Found a Body (1x01) *Started reading: 01/09/15 *Finished reading: 01/09/15 Just finished the first episode. What a way to leave the episode. So a body has been found and this is a lead in the Bradley case. The way someone is leaving messages for the boys sound exactly like something Bradley would say...but it could easily be someone else pretending to be him. Anyways, I thought there was a lot of suspicious behaviour going on in this episode along with a lot of new characters. The characters that stood out suspicious to me were Brie and Rebecca. I want to believe Brie was in New York...I just have a feeling she was lying and that she is involved in the mystery somehow. I might be wrong but we will see. Secondly, Rebecca. That mean girl is hiding something. Summer has something on her which is interesting. I also enjoyed meeting Charlie's best friends Luke and Summer. Definitely my favourite group at the moment! I am 99.9% sure that Will is gay or bisexual. The way he said that to Charlie...they might be dating in secret or something. Or they have had something going on and had like a one-night stand. I love Charlie's mother she is super cool. I really loved the first scene with where the prelude left of and the introduction of Bradley's mother. Super excited with the direction the show is going. I loved this episode more than the prelude and I will for sure be reading on! *Rating out of 10: 9.5/10 Category:Blog posts